


Aquiles

by akelos_cry



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Mitologia nordica, Religion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha no cree en dioses. Los dioses son para los que se arrodillan y piden la redención, creyendo que con pedir perdón basta. (Ella ha comprobado que la redención cuesta mucho más que eso).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquiles

_There are many names in history but none of them are ours._  
Richard Siken

**Aquiles**

No debería, pero lo hace. No puede evitarlo. Es rutinario, una acción automática. Antes de darse cuenta, ya está pensado en cómo eliminarles, cómo acabar con cada uno de ellos si se convirtieran en una amenaza para ella.

Ahora son sus compañeros, su familia. Viven juntos en un derroche de espacio, piden continuamente cualquier clase de comida a domicilio y ya han hecho varias veces maratones de grandes sagas cinematográficas. Y a pesar de ello, los observa con ojo crítico, los analiza detalle a detalle, buscando sus debilidades entre sus fisuras.

Se lo enseñaron en la Red Room: todos tenemos un talón de Aquiles. (Todo lo que sabe se lo enseñaron allí. Seducir hombres, rajar gargantas, quemar edificios llenos de niños).

Stark es sólo un hombre cuando no lleva la armadura; estuvo a punto de morir envenenado por paladio (podría pasar otra vez). El disparo adecuando en el sitio adecuado mataría al instante a Steve. Si Bruce no ha encontrado una manera de suicidarse, Natasha no va a perder el tiempo siendo imaginativa, y lo enfoca en buscar maneras de contener a Hulk.

Clint es el que más duele. Le confiaría su vida, la daría por él. Y sin embargo, sabe muy bien que él hace lo mismo con ella. 

Thor es un problema.

Natasha no cree en dioses. Los dioses son para los que se arrodillan y piden la redención, creyendo que con pedir perdón basta. (Ella ha comprobado que la redención cuesta mucho más que eso).

¿Qué es Thor, entonces? Un inmortal, la personificación del trueno, venido de las estrellas. No se llama a sí mismo dios, y escucha curioso a Steve hablar del cristianismo, como preocupado de estropear algo que es sagrado, valioso. No parece entender qué es lo que le preguntan cuando cuestionan su divinidad. Thor dice:

− Yo soy el que soy.

Tony se ríe y Steve frunce el ceño. Y Bruce tiene que explicarle que ha citado por accidente un versículo de la Biblia. (Éxodo 3:14).

Mjölnir podría partir la Tierra en dos, su ira podría ahogarles bajo una tormenta eterna y su fuerza podría ser ese punto de apoyo que Arquímedes necesitaba para mover el mundo, el universo. Lo que más preocupa a Natasha es que haya un día en el que Thor tenga que elegir entre su hermano y ellos. Jesucristo no sería de ninguna ayuda si se decidiesen a arrasar la humanidad. 

Ella es tan frágil, comparada con él. Natasha ha trepado por árboles más altos y robustos, cubiertos de nieve y clavándose astillas de madera. Podría trepar por Thor con la misma facilidad. El mapa de arterias de su cuello es el mismo que el de los humanos, si lo rodease con las piernas y apretase con fuerza, podría dejarle sin respiración. Pero la piel de Thor es como la de un toro, dura como el hierro, y la presión que pudiera hacer nunca sería suficiente. Y Natasha se ha encontrado pensando en que preferiría tenerle entre sus muslos.

(Y él podría sostener su cuerpo y follársela de pie. Natasha se pregunta si sus besos se sentirían como puñetazos, si le acariciaría con dulzura y reverencia o si el ritmo de sus embestidas sería doloroso de llevar. Si su contacto le haría olvidar el frío de Rusia por una noche. El amor es para niños. Es más difícil renegar de la Lujuria).

-

La mitología le da muchos nombres a Thor.

(El auriga. El de frente amplia. El arquero fuerte. El protector de lo sagrado. El terrible. El verdadero).

Thor considera divertidos la mayoría de ellos. Ninguno le pertenece.

Al principio, Stark indaga día y noche sobre Asgard, la magia y la veracidad de las Eddas. Thor no tiene particular interés por ojearlas y Tony pronto mueve su fascinación a alguna otra cosa más brillante.

Natasha recoge el testigo. Las historias parecen mezclarse con la realidad que cuenta Thor, hay personajes de los que no ha oído hablar y otros a los que se les dan atributos que no tienen. Natasha quiere respuestas sobre el enemigo, sobre Loki (y también las quiere de Thor). Habla de su hermano con afecto, siempre de épocas pasadas, y a veces se queda pensando es sus aventuras, y Natasha puede asegurar que busca en sus acciones sus faltas, que llevaron a Loki a volverse contra él.

A Natasha le da vértigo pensar en los siglos que llevan conviviendo juntos. El odio y el cariño, la complicidad y el hastío que se acumula tras tanto de vida. No puede, es imposible abarcarlo.

Así se entera de que sí, Loki es un Gigante de Hielo, y que no, no tiene ningún hijo. Jörmungandr existe, pero nunca lo ha visto, y duda que habite en el Océano Atlántico. De Fenrir tuvieron que escapar una vez.

− ¿Y qué hay de Hel?

− Oh ella… ella es muy real.

Thor le ofrece el brazo y caminan durante horas hacia al norte, hasta que la ciudad desaparece y el sendero se torna sombrío y oscuro, descendiendo cada vez más. 

− Se tarda nueve días en llegar al inframundo −. Thor se detiene y señala a lo lejos, donde se pueden discernir unas puertas de rejas cuyos barrotes llegan hasta el cielo.

El viaje no va más allá y dan la vuelta. Natasha contempla el mundo de los caídos por encima del hombro.

− ¿Vamos también nosotros allí?

Thor se encoge de hombros. Natasha mira, y lo que ve la estremece. Eso no prueba nada, que los humanos tengan alma o que exista vida más allá de la muerte. Pero si fuera allí, si entrara en el abismo y se topara con aquellos a los que mató… ¿Cuánto de dios sería Thor si le dieran el perdón?

-

Hay tardes que Natasha se encuentra con Thor en el salón principal, viendo el canal de historia. En la programación de hoy toca un ciclo sobre la antigua Roma, y la televisión reproduce un reportaje sobre Julio César. 

− Apuñalado por todos, incluido su hijo −. Le comenta Natasha mientras se sienta a su lado. Thor asiente con la cabeza, distante, enfrascado en los sucesos que narra el documental. 

Luego viene otro sobre la caída del Imperio Romano. Natasha se contiene, quiere hablarle del fuego que consumió a toda una dinastía de zares, y de la época que vino después y que no fue mucho mejor; de la Rusia que quizás nunca ha sido conquistada en invierno, pero que no hizo falta porque sus peores enemigos eran ellos mismos. 

− Es extraño – dice Thor de repente −, vuestros reinos duran lo que dura el anhelo del que los construye. No son estables, no permanecen. No trascienden.

− Los imperios caen, los reyes son derrocados, los regímenes nacen y mueren −. Natasha y Thor se miran, olvidando la programación.

− Asgard lleva en pie milenios.

− ¿Preocupado por el fin del mundo? –Natasha hace la pregunta con una sonrisa, no obstante, el gesto de Thor pierde la suya y se endurece.

− Todo tiene un final.

− ¿Incluso tú?

Thor suspira y se relaja un poco.

− Incluso yo. En Asgard sientes que perduras. El tiempo de la Tierra es diferente. Todo es frenético. Aquí siento que envejezco.

Natasha quiere contarle que ella es mayor de lo que aparenta, que le administraron un suero que la hizo fuerte, rápida y que por eso se cura con facilidad, y que a cambio tuvo que perder sus recuerdos. Apenas le queda algo antes de la Red Room (el sabor de un plato de sopa caliente o cómo hacer un Plié, un Arabesque, un Ron de Jambe y un Pas de Bourrée. Que tiene sangre de emperatriz en las venas). Natasha no está segura de ser capaz de contárselo en voz alta.

-

A Natasha le gusta caminar en línea recta. (No correr, cuando corre tiene que hacerlo en zigzag, que hace más sencillo esquivar balas). A Natasha no le gusta dar rodeos, ni que las esquinas de las calles no giren en ángulos rectos. Se toma el café sin azúcar y caliente, mojando algunas galletas de chocolate, y siempre se quema la lengua. Prefiere ver un partido de beisbol que uno de rugby; Moscú le parece más bonita que San Petersburgo, digan lo que digan de la Venecia del Norte; no se le da bien hacer trenzas y las cortinas de su habitación son amarillas porque, aún en los días nublados, se le llena de luz.

Esas son las cosas que le deja saber a Thor. Y Natasha se siente frustrada, porque él no parece darse cuenta de lo importantes que son. Como si ella fuera por ahí hablando con cualquiera de lo que le gusta para desayunar.

(Con los pequeños detalles compones a las personas, y con esos mismos detalles las destruyes).

Thor lo cuenta todo sobre sí mismo. No le importa llevar clavado en el pecho que su hermano es su punto débil, ni reírse tan alto que Natasha le oiga desde el otro lado de la casa, o a varios pisos de distancia, y que el sonido le trepe por la columna y le haga cosquillas en el estómago. Es honesto, y Natasha está acostumbrada a las mentiras y a los secretos, a que no le digan la verdad. 

A Natasha no le gustan los rodeos, pero es incapaz de decir las cosas directamente. No le dice que a ella también le apetecería que le diese una vuelta por los cielos, como hace con Clint y con Steve, así que se pone su chaqueta térmica y le dice:

− Nunca he estado en la estratosfera.

(Lo que no es del todo cierto).

Thor la coge por la cintura y Mjölnir les lleva por encima de las nubes. Es muy Superman y Lois Lane, pero las vistas merecen la pena. Las luces de Nueva York a sus pies parecen reflejar las de las constelaciones, y el cielo se aclara y brilla con más fuerza conforme suben. A Natasha le cuesta respirar y Thor se detiene, quedando suspendidos, desafiando la gravedad.

− Natasha – dice rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento −, hay veces que no sé qué esperas de mí.

− Yo tampoco lo sé.

Thor calla, pensativo, antes de volver a hablar.

− Los astros se ven todavía más hermosos desde tus ojos.

Es estúpido y cursi y romántico hasta vomitar. Natasha no se sonroja y le mira con los ojos entornados, escéptica. Thor parece complacido con esa respuesta de todas formas.

-

Furia lo desaprueba y Tony se entusiasma, se pasaría el día haciendo comentarios y creyéndose gracioso si Natasha no le hubiera amenazado antes de que abriese la boca. Sabe que Steve y Clint le han dado una charla a Thor y que Bruce es el que está encargado de dársela a ella. En vez de eso, le prepara un té y le habla de la mecánica cuántica durante media hora.

− Sólo… − Bruce suspira mientras lava las tazas en el fregadero – En fin, ¿qué voy a saber yo de relaciones? Sólo intenta no cagarla.

También tiene que reunirse de forma obligatoria con Maria y con Pepper, con el pijama puesto y con un bol de helado de stracciatella en las manos, para, según ellas, contarles todos los detalles. Y Natasha les habla de la dureza de su barba que le raspa cuándo le besa y de cómo sus manos saben con exactitud lo que tienen que hacer.

(No les cuenta que a Thor le gusta que ella se ponga encima pero es él el que marca el ritmo. O que ella le pide que no sea suave y él la agarra de los brazos y la aprisiona contra el colchón. O que después, cuando están exhaustos, la abraza y Natasha es capaz de relajarse y dormir durante toda la noche).

No va a pretender que puede ni quiere tener una relación normal, ni va a ilusionarse. No cuando Amora ha prometido cortarle la cabeza y Yelena Belova la persigue sin tregua adonde quiera que vaya. Sigue siendo la Viuda Negra, después de todo.

Cuando visitan Asgard, Odín la considera indigna. Bueno, Natasha ya se imaginaba que no era el tipo de chica que unos suegros recibirían con los brazos abiertos en su casa; eso no impide que Natasha haga su trabajo y salve al Universo por tercera vez. El brillo de admiración es los ojos de Thor no tiene precio.


End file.
